A Dragon's Epiphany
by TsumetaiYuuki
Summary: This is basically Spirited Away in Haku's POV. It contains Haku's thoughts, or what I think his thoughts are, and when he's not with Chihiro, i.e. stealing Zeniba's golden seal. Very slight, because Chihiro's only ten, Haku/Chihiro. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hi! I've decided to start a fanfic (as you can quite obviously see) about Spirited Away. It was a wonderful movie, but the ending was sort of lacking…It left me hanging. I shall change the title as I go along. I am welcome with suggestions as you read too. This is basically Spirited Away in Haku's POV. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Spirited Away and its characters.

Prologue

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__._._._.__._._._.__._._._.__._._._._._._.

_Haku's POV_

I walked towards the bridge as I finally finished yet another of Yubaba's errands. I idly wonder other things Yubaba make me do within the week. I doubt it shall be anything pleasant.

Wait…What was that? It smells like…human. No! I run forward and find a girl of about ten leaning over the side of the bridge. Why is she so familiar to me, I who doesn't even remember my own name? Is she somehow significant with my past? I feel an overwhelming urge to get her out of here before the spirit world awakens and the bath house opens.

"Go!" I tell her…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__._._._.__._._._.__._._._.__._._._._._._.

**Okay, I know this is boring and choppy so far but I want to see if anyone likes my idea. I know, bad place to stop, and really short but this is just a prologue. If I keep writing it I promise it shall be longer. I haven't seen any continued Spirited Away fanfics in Haku's POV. Please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's the next chapter to Haku's Spirited Away. Thanks to SunshineBin for reviewing. This is dedicated to you!**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Spirited Away and most likely never will…sigh...

Chapter One

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Haku's POV_

"You shouldn't be here, get out of here now!" I tell her, Chihiro Ogino (or so my mind tells me), urgently. For some confusing reason I desperately wanted this familiar girl to get out of this accursed place. I wasn't going to let her get trapped here like I was. "What?" she asks, clueless of how dangerous this place could be at night.

"It's almost night, leave! Before it gets dark." I exclaim quickly, albeit quite harshly. "They're lighting the lamps," I mutter somewhat incoherently under my breath. "You have to get across the river, go!" I said as I pushed her away and towards (hopefully) safety.

"I'll distract them," I told Chihiro as I turned around and performed a spell hoping to give her and whoever came with her enough time to get safely across the river.

I didn't have much time before Yubaba and the other spirits found out a human was near the bath house. I heard her rushing away quickly and hoped Chihiro had enough time to get far away.

As I finished the wind spell I ran quickly to see if this Chihiro had made it over the river. I ran by a food stand and found out that who I assumed to be her parents had been turned into pigs. I see her by the shore of the river, peering at the boat that takes spirits.

She's fading! It was an aftereffect of humans staying in the spirit world. I grab a berry and run after her as she hides by a building by the bath house. She's huddled in a ball and obviously scared.

I slow down and walk up to her, gently putting my hands around her fading shoulders. Chihiro looks up startled and gasps. Trying to calm her, I tell her, "Don't worry; I just want to help you."

She squirms away and exclaims, frightened despite my words, "No, no, no!" I take out the berry I had grabbed and told her, "Open your mouth, you have to eat this. You have to eat something from this world or else you'll disappear."

Chihiro shouts "No, no, no," and tries to shove me away. Her hands went through me and although I was inwardly panicking at her unwillingness and the rate she is disappearing, I don't show it.

"Don't worry, I won't turn you into a pig," I said, which afterwards I thought was quite stupid, but at that time I just wanted to calm Chihiro down and have her eat it. I stuff it past her lips and instruct her gently, "Swallow."

Chihiro swallows very reluctantly and comes slowly back into existence. "There you go, all better," I tell her, hoping my voice sounded relaxing and comforting. "See for yourself if you don't believe me," I instruct again as I held out my palm to her.

She gently presses the tips of her fingers to my hand and strangely I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was usually the calmest, collected, and emotionless person, the seemingly perfect servant and errand boy for Yubaba. Why did this girl I found on the side of the bridge change me so much?

"I'm okay," she mutters somewhat amazed at this. "You, see." I told her standing up, while clasping her hands, (why is my stomach fluttering again?) and trying to pull her up with me. "Where are my mom and dad?" she asks urgently and still frightened.

"They didn't really turn into pigs did they?" Chihiro asked. "You can't see them now, but you will," I reassure her. I turn around quickly at the sound of…flapping? Yubaba's bird! I push her to the wall urgently and try to cover her to prevent the accursed bird from seeing her and reporting to Yubaba.

Chihiro cowers to me and I feel strangely protective of her. The strange bird circles above our heads and finally, after a few breathtaking moments, flies away. "That bird, its Yubaba, the bath house owner's, spy. You can't let it see you." I inform her.

I try pulling her up again and she gasps, "My legs, I can't move. Help, what do I do?" I feel protective of her again as I gaze down worriedly, not that most people could tell.

"Calm down, take a deep breath." I instruct again as I prepare to use a spell and unbind her. "In the name of wind and water within me, unbind her." I chanted as I cast the spell.

"Get up," I told her as I pulled her up again. Chihiro gasps and I pull her along with me. I rush quickly into the bath house, past the butchery, freezer, and the pig pen. I use my power to speed us up and open doors and clear obstacles along the way.

I lead her towards the bridge into the bath house. "I'm going to cast an invisibility spell on you. But you have to hold your breath on the bridge. Even the tiniest breath can break the spell and alert everyone where you are." I said to Chihiro.

She clings desperately onto me and whispers, "I'm scared," "Don't be", I reply, "just hold your breath and keep walking."

"I'm back from my mission," I tell the frogs welcoming the guests to the bath house. "Welcome back, Master Haku," one replied. "Take a deep breath," I told her right as we were walking onto the bridge. She follows my instructions and holds her breath.

My heart is beating quickly and I hope that everything will be fine, and she will return to her world soon, even though I knew the odds of that were small. I try to walk quickly, yet at a normal enough pace so no one would be suspicious.

The yunas were welcoming everybody at the foot of the bridge and I could feel that Chihiro couldn't hold her breath much longer. No! One of those annoying little frogs jumped in front of us!

"Master Haku, where have you been?" he asks excitedly. Chihiro lets out her breath in both surprise and discomfort. "A human!" the frog asked me. I encase him in a quick shadow spell and exclaim to Chihiro, "Let's go!"

I cast another spell and fly us quickly past the yunas and into a small door by the entrance of the bath house. The yunas yelped their protests. I lead her to a garden by the bath house and I can hear the commotion inside.

"Master Haku!" one of the yunas yelled from inside the bath house. "They know you're here." I told Chihiro. "I'm sorry, I took a breath." She apologized sadly. "No, Chihiro, you did very well." I tell her that she must listen carefully and follow my instructions. "I'll create a diversion while you run," I explain.

"No, I don't want to be alone," she said, eyes watering. I almost caved at her sad and frightened eyes, but I tell her that she must do this if she wants to rescue her parents. Chihiro still protests but I tell her she doesn't have any choice and cast a spell on her to help her remember my words.

"Now, when things quiet down, go down the stairs and into the boiler room. There you'll find Kamaji, the boiler man." "Kamaji, the boiler man," she repeats hesitantly. "Yes," I reply, "Tell him you want a job here, and even if he refuses you, you must insist. If you don't get a job, Yubaba will turn you into an animal."

"Yubaba?" Chihiro asks. "You'll see," I tell her, "She's the witch that rules the bath house. Kamaji will try to turn you away or trick you into leaving, but just keep asking for work. It'll be hard work but you'll be able to stay here. And then you'll be able to save your parents." " I have to go, but don't forget, Chihiro, I'm your friend." I said.

"How did you know my name's Chihiro?" she asks. "I have known you since you were very small," I reply as I stood up and prepared to leave, "and don't forget, don't make a sound."

"Master Haku!" More bath house workers exclaim. "Calm down, I'm coming; I told them as I walked into the bath house. "Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you." "I know," I once again replied. "I have to report about my mission."

I walked into the bath house and hoped that Chihiro would get a job and hopefully find her way back to her world. I wonder why I am so attached to her, a person I had just met.

Ever since Yubaba had taken me as her apprentice, I have always felt aloof and detached from my emotions. Why did this mysterious Chihiro awaken my emotions, and why did I somehow remember her name when I can't remember mine?

These thoughts are running through my head as I walked into the elevator and ascend towards Yubaba's office. At least the mission to spy on Yubaba's sister, Zeniba, was successful. Hopefully, this shall put her in a better mood and help Chihiro.

Wait, why am I thinking of her again? I have no more time to think as I walked into Yubaba's office.

"Why have I heard rumors of a human girl with you?" Yubaba demanded. "I don't know," I lied, "I had just finished my mission." "Ah…was the mission a success?" "Yes," I replied, "Zeniba didn't see me and I found out the location of the golden seal."

"Excellent," she cackled. "Now, I just need to deal with that pesky human girl," "Wait," I asked her, "I'll go see if the rumors are true and not just some story to amuse the bath house members." I stated, trying to buy Chihiro some more time.

"Fine." She replied. "Go swiftly, and report back with news." I stepped outside her office and walked briskly down the hall.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Well, there you go, chapter one of Haku's Spirited Away. I hope you enjoyed it; I tried quite hard on it. Please review and I shall try and update as fast as I can. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is, quite obviously, the next chapter to Haku's Spirited Away (in lack of a better name). I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Spirited Away and its characters are not mine, and will never be mine…sigh…

Chapter 2

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Haku's POV_

I walked out of Yubaba's office hoping to stall for enough time that Kamaji could find a way to get Chihiro safely to the uppermost level of the bath house, Yubaba's office, where she could get a job.

I knew Yubaba would probably summon me again to get Chihiro (if she succeeded in getting a job), and dreaded having to act emotionless and gruff with her, even if that was my usual manner. If Yubaba suspected anything out of the ordinary this early on my plan to help Chihiro get her parents back and out of the spirit world was pointless.

Idly, yet looking as if I had a destination to anyone who happened to glance at me, I walked around the bath house as if actually wanting to complete Yubaba's mission, or rather the mission I volunteered for to give Chihiro time. As I walked I thought about why I would feel so familiar towards Chihiro, a girl that wandered through to the spirit world with her parents. I searched my mind for any locked away memory of my past, but I remembered nothing.

All I remembered, or actually found out during my first weeks of employment under Yubaba, was that I had the ability to change into a dragon, and I felt a strange connection with water. Another annoying (in my opinion) frog walked up to me and told me, "Master Haku, Yubaba wishes to see you." Hoping that Chihiro had gotten a job, I walked back towards where I had departed from.

As I walked into her office from a side entrance I asked Yubaba stiffly, "You called for me?" "This girl signed a contract, set her up with a job," she ordered just as stiffly. "Right," I replied, "What's your name?" I could tell by her frightened eyes that she had no idea what I was doing and why I was so gruff when I helped her before.

Truth be told, even I didn't know why I had helped her. I felt a strange kinship with her, as if I really had met her before, as I told her so. "What?" Chihiro asked me confused. "Chihi-oh, its Sen." "Okay, Sen, follow me," I said as I stalked away from her. I had no doubt whatsoever that she was confused.

I stepped into the elevator with her behind me. Once we were moving she asked timidly, "Haku?" "Don't talk to me, and address me as Master Haku," I retorted emotionlessly, at least visibly. I felt horrible treating her like this but it was the only way that Yubaba might not overhear us and piece together that I was the one that had helped her earlier. She looked frightened and gasped and turned her eyes back to the floor, shrinking away from me.

I lead her down the stairs, aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at us, but I knew that they daren't cross my path in fear of Yubaba. The two spirits at the bath house desk stared at me. One of them told me, "I don't care if Yubaba gets angry at us," The other added on, "We're not taking humans." "She's already under contract," I shot back. I heard gasps and exclamations all around me. "I promised I'll work very hard." Chihiro added on.

"We are not going to take her in our department," one of the yunas said, "she'll stink up the whole place." "Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away, and if she doesn't work hard, roast her, boil her, do whatever you want. Now get back to work. Where is Rin?" I informed everyone. I hated having to do this knowing that it'll scare her, but I knew that this was the only way that these spirits will take her.

"What?" Rin exclaimed. "Don't dump her on me." "You said you wanted an assistant," I told her, knowing that she was most likely to treat her fairly and even eventually grow to like Chihiro. "Perfect! Give the girl to Rin." one of the desk attendants exclaimed. "Oh, great," Rin groaned. "Sen, go!" I ordered Chihiro, hating to have to call her by her work name, knowing that with time she too would forget her own name and past.

"Right," she squeaked out. "Oh, great, why do you keep picking on me? You owe me one Haku," Rin informed me. "Have a nice day," the desk attendant drawled out. I walked away; knowing that Chihiro was in good hands, despite Rin's tough and mean appearance.

Yubaba had instructed me to meet her in the tower after I had gotten Chihiro settled in. I walked up the flights of stairs steadily and met her at the top. She, her wicked bird, and the extremely creepy (if I do say so myself) heads that she had were waiting for me. Yubaba was wrapped in her magic flying cloak, didn't say a word but walked outside onto the balcony, jumped up on the railing and flew away. The heads bowed to her, can you imagine that?

I turned off the lights and made it seem as if she had not disappeared and walked back to my quarters worrying about Chihiro. I knew she was most likely safe and intimidated by my words (hopefully) would work hard under the guidance of Rin.

The bath house settled down in slumber and as I sat down on my bed I knew that I had to get things with Chihiro straight and get her to trust me. My appearance on all the staff was not necessarily helpful to me. I made up my mind to leave to the yunas' quarters before sunset and leave her a note.

At night, before sunset and the bath house residents' awakening, I slipped into where I knew Rin lived, and sure enough, I could see Chihiro's shivering form underneath the covers beside Rin. She was still awake, and whimpered softly at my almost silent entrance, and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

I tread gently on the yunas' blankets on the floor and whispered to her, "Meet me at the bridge; I'll take you to your parents." I walked back outside just as softly, hoping that she trusted my words, that I was truly her friend besides the cold and demeaning manner afterwards. I walked to the bridge to wait for her, knowing that it would take a while for Yubaba to return.

I watched her walk towards me, then pause and look back for some reason. I strode up to Chihiro and told her, "Follow me," before turning around and walking away again. She started at the sound of my voice, but followed me nevertheless. I walked through the bushes blooming with flowers of various colors.

I told Chihiro, who was still following me, "We don't have much time. If you're found here you'll be turned into a pig yourself." I, too, for helping her would be punished severely, yet I was still helping her for a reason even I didn't know. I continued walking towards the pig pens, and warned Chihiro, "Never come here without me."

She replied in her soft, almost musical like voice, "I understand," and trailed behind me down the steep hill to our destination. I stood at the doorway to the shed, and Chihiro turned around and looked at me for a confirmation that she could continue forward. I nodded, and she gasped and walked ahead.

"Mom, Dad, are you alright? It's me Sen. Hey, wake up! Mom, Dad!!!" Her parents were unresponsive, besides a slight twitch, even with her desperate and loud shouts. My heart went out to her, even though my cool façade didn't fade. I walked up to her and the pen, and she asked me, "What's wrong with them, are they sick?"

"No, they're just tired and sleeping it off. They don't remember being human. So take a good look. It's up to you to remember which ones they are." I replied. "Don'tworryI'll getyououtofhere, sojustdon'tgetanyfatterorthey'lleatyou!" **(Don't worry I'll get you out of here, so just don't get any fatter, or else they'll eat you!) **she yelled in one breath, breaking down, and rushed outside, tears falling.

I followed her and watched as she crouched down, crying, by the tall bushes outside. I lifted out the clothes she came in and told her, "Here are your clothes. Hide them." She looked up, and quickly grasped her clothes from me and hugged them. "I thought they had been thrown away," she questioned curiously. "You need them to get home," I told her, thinking of how I had rescued them from being thrown in the fire and vaporized.

I crouched down beside her, and lifted out a box of food from a pouch in my clothes. Chihiro shuffled around her clothes and out dropped a card. "My goodbye card is still here! Chihiro, Chihiro, that's my name isn't it?" she asked me. I nodded and told her, 'That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name. So hold on to the card, keep it hidden and while you are here you must call yourself Sen."

Chihiro told me, "I can't believe I almost forgot my name, she almost took it from me." "If you completely forget it you'll never find your way home. I've tried everything to remember mind." I informed her, looking away.

"You don't remember your name?" Chihiro asked. "No, but for some reason I remember yours." I felt much light-hearted than I could remember for a very long time, almost like how old I looked, only about a decade.

I reached into the bag of food and pulled out something. "Eat this, you must me hungry." I said, finally dropping completely my façade. "No," she said looking down. "I put a spell on it so it will give you back your strength. Just eat it." No need to tell her that she needed it (the spell) to survive in the spirit world, because she was human; it'll just frighten her. Besides, she really did need to eat, either way.

Chihiro hesitantly took the onigiri from me, and bit into it. She ate a bit faster, until she had quickly devoured the onigiri. I bet that no one had fed her anything because break time for the workers had already been over. She cried as she ate, and I felt extremely sympathetic and wanted to hold her in my arms.

Chihiro started sobbing her eyes out, and I hesitantly slung my arm around her to comfort her. "Have some more," I said holding out the package, "You'll be all right." I hoped my voice was comforting, and she took some more food from me. She finished eating and I pulled her up, pushing her gently through the door, out of the garden. I told her, "I've got to go now, I'll be back to help you soon. Just stay out of trouble."

"Thank you, Haku. You're a good friend." Chihiro told me, before running back across the bridge with her clothes against her chest, not knowing how much the seven words meant to me. I watched her run away, before transforming into my dragon form, a white dragon with turquoise.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Well, I was going to continue, but I believe that the next part is Haku's trip to steal Zeniba's golden seal thing, so because I am writing in Haku's POV I have to make up the whole thing…I am going to have to think…Chapter Three might take a while because I have to make this up word by word… I would like to thank Kavyle and .Lie for reviewing and giving me confidence to continue. This chapter is for you! =) Please review! =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm really sorry for the late (at least to me) update. I've been really lazy lately…smiles sheepishly…and this chapter needed a lot more creativity than the other ones…Well, I'm going to start the chapter, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still don't have Spirited Away, the credit goes to the genius who created it...sigh…sad…=)

Chapter 3

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.­

_Haku's POV_

I fly, and feel the joy of flying, even though all I have to look forward to is Yubaba's orders, and tonight's mission. My orders are to steal Zeniba's golden seal, and Yubaba has been planning my mission for months. I really dread doing theft, even though I have done it before.

Yubaba has been really determined to get the seal, and will try to steal it at all costs. I land on the platform to Yubaba's quarters and swiftly transforms back to my human form. Walking into her quarters, I think about many things, including Yubaba's dreaded orders and Chihiro. Will she get out all right?

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I stalked into Yubaba's office, having gotten permission from being her apprentice so long. "There you are," she said, in that dreadful voice of hers. "You know your orders, rest, and then you are to infiltrate my sister's cottage and get that seal."

"Yes, Yubaba," I reply dutifully, even if I hated being polite to that witch, I was powerless to do anything against her, without any knowledge of my past, not even my name. I walk into the room Yubaba gave me when I first came to the bath house, and then collapse onto my futon.

I drift off into an uneasy sleep knowing that I would have a hard mission tonight…I wake up during the night, and, following my "duties" walk out onto the balcony. I transform into my dragon form, and fly into the night. I didn't feel any usual joy in flying, and I didn't want to face Zeniba either.

I fly over the cottage and keeps vigil by Zeniba's cottage. I try and mask my presence knowing that a surprise attack might raise my chances of being able to steal the seal without a fight. I really don't know why exactly Yubaba would want it anyone, it was just a seal. But then again, I don't know why Yubaba did a lot of the things she did anyway.

I try to relax, even knowing that it was impossible and wait. At the break of dawn, I rise silently and transforms back into my human form. I sneak in through the window, hoping that Zeniba won't notice, though I knew it was almost impossible for a witch of her status to not sense me.

I snuck into Zeniba's workroom, which I knew she kept the golden seal under guard in, from previous missions to find out where the seal was. I whisper a spell, and the seal comes flying towards me. Impossible, this was way too easy. Zeniba has to have some more traps, or guards, right? Huh, apparently I was wrong…

I walk outside and transforms, for what seems like the millionth time, into my dragon form. And flew right in front of Zeniba. Huh, I knew it was too easy. Wait, ZENIBA! I froze and hear Zeniba say scorning me, "Did you really think that I would just let you waltz out of here, little dragon? With my prized possession?"

I am shivering inside, but I reply, "It doesn't matter if you want to or not, this is what shall happen." Inwardly, I am cursing Yubaba, why in the world do I get this horrid job? If she wanted the seal that bad why couldn't she get it herself? -sigh- I really hate my apprenticeship. My _forced_ apprenticeship.

I have no more time to think, as Zeniba blasts me with curses, _which I deserve_, my conscience adds. I try to avoid the blasts but on hits me as I try to fly away. I head back to the bath house as fast as I possibly could in my dragon form, meanwhile still cursing Yubaba in my head. Paper flyers, from Zeniba's making, follow me, and unfortunately, they are _really_ fast. And that's saying something from a dragon.

I fly, several of those wicked things almost catching up to me, slowing me down until they overwhelm me. The bath house is now within my sight, but I can't fly anymore or see anything, with those paper things after me. I twist and turn, wounds peppering my scales. Gah, get those horrid things away from me! _You still deserve it_, my conscience still tells me.

Those idiotic, excuse my language, things follow me, until the bath house is just a few yards beyond my reach. I fly everywhere and in everyway I could, trying to get those things to stop following me. Vaguely, I sense Chihiro. Wait, Chihiro! Through the paper flyer things I see her standing on the balcony.

"It's Haku, he's back!" she exclaims. I wonder how she knew it was me…but I don't have time to. I twist and turn then finally collapses into the ocean underneath me. Wait PAPER flyers! I fall quickly into the ocean then swims away in it. Safe, I think. That is, until the things don't get wet and continues following me. Gah! Curse my job and those twin witches!

I hear Chihiro yelling, "Haku! Fight them! This way!" I follow the sound of her voice, and dive between the doors. I can vaguely hear her screaming and makes up my mind to apologize, once I get those evil things to stop following me. I writhe against the blankets on the floor, and can hear Chihiro closing the doors. Good for her!

"Haku, you're bleeding," she says, turning to me after finally getting rid of the flyers. I hiss against my will, dragon instincts emerging. "Hold still, those paper things are gone now, you're going to be all right!" I hiss again and fly out the window going back to Yubaba, hoping to not hurt Chihiro and fulfill my mission so I can heal myself.

I collapse onto the floor of Yubaba's office, delirious. I feel Chihiro by me again, after a while. I also hear Zeniba going on and on about something, and Chihiro protesting. I just want peace and quiet, and slice up the last paper flying thing, the thing that is allowing Zeniba to broadcast an illusion looking like her.

I tiredly fall into a shaft, tumbling down with Chihiro. I freefall with her, and she wraps her arms around my horns. I vaguely feel a flash of a girl, a young girl, sitting in the same position, underwater in my river! I regain what's left of my consciousness and fly up, stopping our fall.

I blast open the vent and fall into Kamaji's boiler room hoping to get her to safety. I hear Kamaji's protests with Chihiro falling on top of him, and I accidently fly into the wall containing Kamaji's herbs. "Haku!" I hear her exclaim. "What's wrong with you?" I fall unconscious and, vaguely, I can hear her calling me. She stuffs something into my mouth, and it tastes horrible. I swallow it against my will, writhing, but she forces me to swallow it by clamping my jaws closed.

I spit out the seal, and everything fades to black…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.­

**Okay, this is sort of short for me, especially if I'm reading it, but I want to start on a new chapter for the next portion. I didn't really like this chapter, it was hard to write, but oh, well. Thanks for everyone who thought to review, including the anonymous ones. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll try to update soon! =) By the way, you may have noticed I changed the title to **_**A Dragon's Epiphany**_**. Can anyone guess why? Cyber cookies and milk if you can…=)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Not much to say, I'm just going to start the chapter, okay? Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Spirited Away; in any shape or form…sigh…

Chapter 4

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Haku's POV_

Slowly, everything comes back into view…wait! What happened? Chihiro…Zeniba's seal…I push myself up and see Kamaji sleeping by my side. "Kamaji, wake up." I said gently, wanting to know what had happened and where was Chihiro. "Haku, you're all right!" Kamaji said in reply. "I'm fine, where is Sen? Did she go somewhere; can you tell me what's going on?" I ask, gently shaking his hand.

"You blacked out remember?" he told me. "Yeah, I could remember being in my dragon form, then I could hear Sen's voice calling my name. So I followed her voice, and then I was lying here, feeling better than ever," I replied. "Pure love," he told me, "Sen left to find Zeniba and return to golden seal. She did it to save you."

I have to find her, I thought immediately. Who knows what Zeniba might do to her? The temper of the twin witches, Zeniba and Yubaba, was infamous all around the Spirit World. Although it was rumored Zeniba had a better temper, I have a good idea she won't be very happy with me for stealing the seal, and she might even take it out on Chihiro!

But first, I have to deal with Yubaba, who is undoubtedly more ill tempered than Zeniba. I have a feeling as soon as she finds out Chihiro is gone she is going to immediately slaughter Chihiro's parents. I recover my bearings and walk up, into the elevator, until I reach Yubaba's quarters. Just in time to hear, "…she's even abandoned her own parents. Those pigs must be ready to eat now, slaughter them." Ha! I knew she was going to do that!

"Wait a minute," I stated, as I walked in. "Master Haku!" exclaimed the two servants that knelt at Yubaba's feet. "Haku! You're still alive, what is it you want?" Yubaba asked. "You still haven't realized something precious to you has been replaced." I told her. "Don't get fresh with me, young man, since when do you talk that way to your master?" Yubaba asked.

I stared at her resolutely, waiting for her to find out what her sister has done. Soon, the only sounds are of Boh, rustling wax paper while eating sugary treats. Well, not actually Boh, but those creepy heads transformed to look like Boh…Suddenly, as she examined the "gold" that No-Face made, she got it. The gold transformed back into dirt, and she realized, casting a counter-spell, that Boh had gone with Chihiro, and all that was left was her weird heads, bewitched to look like Boh.

"My baby, my baby!" Yubaba went on and on and on. She flipped the basin of dirt all over the footmen and raced into Boh's nursery still going on and on. I walked, looking calm, yet feeling extremely panicked inside, into the nursery, following her. I watched as she flipped over pillow, searching for Boh. "YOU!" she cried, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY!" Her hair puffed out and it even looked like she was breathing out fire!

"She's with your sister!" I told her, sounding much braver then I felt. "ZENIBA!" she growled. She rushed at me, her hair flying all around her and fire coming out of her mouth. I stood as still as I could, and tried not to flinch or grimace. She walked away, and sunk into a chair. "Very clever, Haku," she told me, "You'll get my baby back for me, but at a price." Finally! What took her so long to realize that?

"So, what do you want," Yubaba drawled out. "Tear up Sen's contract, and then I want you to return Sen and her mother and father back to the human world." "Fine, but on one condition. I get to give on final test to Sen. If she fails, she's mine." I knew that there was no way out of this, and hoped that Chihiro would pass her test. "Fine," I sighed, "I'll go get Boh. I walked out of her office, and back towards Kamaji's boiler room.

With a quick goodbye and thanks to Kamaji, I walked out of the building the way I took Chihiro in the first time. I transformed fluidly into my dragon form, and flew towards Zeniba's cottage, and towards Swamp Bottom. As I flew quickly, I thought about Chihiro, my past, and how I wished everything to be all right. Perhaps, just perhaps, everything would be fine. I really did hope so…I landed, my momentum rattling Zeniba's shutters.

I stood in front of the door, and saw it open slightly, and a head peek out. Chihiro! "Haku!" she cried out. "You're okay! I can't believe it!" Chihiro ran up to me and pressed herself against me. "Ah, that's love for you," Zeniba said. Love? Perhaps, I wasn't going to trouble myself with that now. I had more important things to do now.

"Granny, Haku's alive!" Chihiro exclaimed to Zeniba. When did she start calling Zeniba Granny? Well, Zeniba and Yubaba were polar opposites. Maybe Zeniba wasn't so bad, and I did steal her seal…about that…"Haku, I will forgive you for trying to steal my precious seal, but in return you must take care of this girl." As if I wouldn't do that already! Did she doubt me so soon?

She turned to Boh and that weird bird Yubaba has, which were currently a chubby mouse and an itty bitty bird thing, and told them, "You two, it's time to go home. No-Face you can stay with me, you're wonderful with a spinning wheel and I doubt that Yubaba would welcome you back."

Chihiro let go of me and hugged Zeniba. "Granny! I'll miss you so much!" Zeniba returned the hug, and told her, "Don't worry, you'll be all right, Sen," "I want you to know my really name, it's Chihiro," "Chihiro, what a pretty name," Zeniba replied. "Off you go," "Kay, bye!" Chihiro answered. She ran back to me, and hopped on my back.

Chihiro looked back and yelled, "Goodbye, Granny, thanks for everything! Take care!" I flew away and took of, somewhat unwillingly, to the bath house. I soared through the sky, until Swamp Bottom was just a small speck in the horizon.

Suddenly Chihiro spoke, "Haku, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago, and I think it may help you." I shifted gently, and started listening. "Once when I was little, I dropped my shoe into the river. And when I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I would drown, but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me! The river's name was the Kohaku River. I think that was you, and your real name is Kohaku!" Wow, that was unexpected…

Suddenly, for whatever reason I don't know, I started falling! I shifted back to my human form and remembered! "You did it Chihiro!" I told her. "I remember! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!" After so long under Yubaba's spell, I finally remembered my past! I wanted to thank Chihiro, but didn't know how to even start.

I fell with her, tumbling through the sky, and grasp her hands! "A river spirit," she asked. "I remember that river, it's all apartments now!" I felt a surge of anger at the humans who must have built upon my river but I quickly pushed it back. "That must be why I can't find my way home, and now I remember you and your little pink shoe!"

"So you must be the one that carried me back to shallow water!" Chihiro exclaimed. I was overwhelmed with my emotions and new knowledge. I embraced her, took her hand, and flew back to the bath house, thinking about what was going to happen next…

**Yay! Finally done with this chapter! So sweet, and cute! Okay, I think the next chapter will be the last…I hoped you all liked this chapter! I'll try to get the last chapter done soon, and thanks to Kavyle, Faesha-chan, .Lie, and the anonymous Amy for reviewing, and prompting the fast update! Bye! =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the delay…I was preoccupied…though it was only reading…anyways, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for, the final one! Hehehe…that was dramatic…Drum roll! **

Disclaimer: I still do not own Spirited Away…do you ever wonder why authors have to do this every single time, every single chapter?...

Chapter 5

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Haku's POV_

The sun had risen by the time we got back, and I heard Rin yell, "Hey! There they are!" Trust her to be the fastest to spot us and let everyone know. I saw most of the bath house workers and inhabitants out in the front and Yubaba pacing in front of a pig pen.

I landed with Chihiro at my side, with Boh and Yubaba's bird. "I see you failed to bring my baby back," Yubaba drawled. Suddenly Boh landed in front of Yubaba. Yubaba dissolved into a fit of hysterics, and said incredibly quickly, in on breath, "Boh! My baby! Are you all right did they traumatize you? You're standing on your own when did that happen?"

"Don't forget your promise," I told her, "you must return Chihiro and her parents to the human world. "Hmm," she scoffed, "not so fast, Haku. I get to give Sen one more test." The audience of bath house people rose in uproar. "SILENCE!" bellowed Yubaba. Boh spoke up, "Stop it, Mama, Sen and I had a really good time." Yubaba gasped. On the inside, I was laughing, Boh must have surprised Yubaba really badly, Boh hasn't spoken a word ever, and was extremely prone to temper tantrums.

"But a deal is a deal, sweetie, I have to give Sen one more test!" "You make Sen cry, and I won't like you anymore!" implied Boh, quite haughtily I believe. I wonder where he got that from…I almost smiled but schooled my features still again. "Hey, Granny!" Chihiro spoke out! No, Yubaba can't deny Boh anything! But I knew that Chihiro was too noble to break out of her part of the deal even if I was the one who set it.

"Granny!" Yubaba exclaimed. Oh, that expression of shock on her face was so satisfying. "You're right," Chihiro continued, "a deal's a deal." Chihiro walked across the bridge, in tense silence, and stood in front of Yubaba. "All right, I'm ready," Chihiro told Yubaba, "give me your test." Yubaba grunted. "You got guts." I don't know how she wasn't trembling; Yubaba's glare was frightening, even for me.

Yubaba held out a paper scroll. "I've got your contract right here; it'll only take a minute." Chihiro turned to Boh, and told him, "Don't worry," and stalked forward. I was a bundle of nerves, I knew that whatever Yubaba planned wasn't going to be pretty, or straightforward.

Yubaba stood in front of the pig pen. "See if you can tell which one of these pigs is your mother and father." Wait! It wasn't any of them! Those pigs weren't even human, before! I tensed slightly, unseen by anyone and held my breath as Chihiro peered into the pen.

The pigs snorted at her. "You get one try, if you get it right you can all go home." Chihiro gulped audibly, and then claimed, "There must be a mistake, none of these pigs are my mom or dad." "None of them, is that really your answer," Yubaba asked, trying to trick her. I silently willed her to answer correctly. "Yes," Chihiro answered nervously, yet firmly. I let out the breath I was holding, and sighed in relief.

The crowd watching Chihiro and Yubaba burst into applause and excitement, and the "pigs" turned into bath house workers. "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!" they yelled. The contract burst into pieces in a big explosion, and Yubaba muttered, "Fine, you're right, get out of my sight," "Thank you everyone!" Chihiro smiled. "Thanks, Granny," she bowed to Yubaba, and rushed in my direction. Although, why she thanked the evil witch the trapped her I shall never know.

"Haku," she exclaimed. "Alright, let's go," I said with a heavy heart. "But my parents!" Chihiro said. "When the contract expired, they woke up on the human side of the river," I explained, "They're there now." I led her to the river, and she exclaimed, "There's no more water there. I can leave now!" Sadly, I told her, "Yes, but I can't go any farther. Just go now, and keep walking. Promise not to look back, not until you pass the tunnel."

"What about you? What will you do?" I was touched by her worried words, and tried to say lightly, "Don't worry, I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I want to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine," I tried to say reassuringly; "I got my name back!"

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will," I told her.

"Promise," she asked hopefully.

"Promise." I tried to say firmly.

"Now go, and don't look back,"

Her hand slipped gently out of mine, and I watched her walk away. I truly hoped that someday, I would see her again, and be able to keep my promise…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**And there's the end! Yay! I almost cried in the end! I was watching the ending of the movie again, and thinking how unfair that the producers left us hanging…The end of my story! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, maybe in a while…Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited, you all helped this story!!! Thank you!!! =)**


End file.
